Feeling
by Lufna
Summary: Après une dispute banale entre les frères D, ils décident alors de se débrouiller tous seuls, sans l'aide de personne. Mais quels sont les sentiments d'Ace, lorsque Luffy se fait blesser par l'ours ?


**Heya !**

**Et nous revoilà pour un nouveau One Shot, sur Ace et Luffy. Pas de Yaoi dans celui-ci, donc tout le monde peut lire ! Enfin, après c'est si vous le voulez, hein, j'vais pas vous forcer non plus... [ouais... alors lâche ses couteaux, veux-tu ?]... AHEM.**

**Donc voilà, comme d'habitude, j'ai eu une illumination, et j'ai voulu faire ce OS, qui développe le fameux passage où Luffy combat seul contre l'ours. Et aussi les sentiments d'Ace, lorsque son petit frère est entre la vie et la mort, car il ne s'attarde pas trop dessus dans le manga, et je trouve ça dommage. Alors j'ai développé un peu, et voila !**

**J'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

**_Lufna_**

* * *

**.**  
**Pov Ace:**

Un soupir de frustration s'échappe de mes lèvres, alors que je croise les bras derrière ma tête pour m'installer plus confortablement sur la branche de l'arbre géant. Les lourds pas qui font trembler la terre se rapprochent, alors que Luffy se met en position d'attaque, barre de fer en main.  
Il s'est mit en tête de battre ce fichu ours qui fait chier son monde depuis des années aujourd'hui. Et il a pas l'air d'être prêt à changer d'avis apparemment. J'aurais bien aimé faire autre chose de ma journée, mais à peine levé il m'a emmené dans la forêt avec son putain de sourire collé aux lèvres, en me disant qu'il voulait combattre cet ours. Alors me voila coincé ici. Mais s'il croit que je vais bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt pour l'aider, il peut toujours courir ; je tiens vraiment à terminer ma nuit, je suis pas hyperactif comme lui, moi.

Il se tourne vers moi, et me fait des petits signes de la tête pour que je vienne le rejoindre. Bien entendu, je ne bouge pas d'un pouce, et je continue de le regarder avec un air presque méprisant alors que l'animal s'approche de plus en plus.  
Luffy veut prouver qu'il peut se débrouiller tout seul, non ? Alors c'est le moment ou jamais de le montrer. J'ai déjà combattu des bêtes féroces, et c'est vraiment pas la mort, la forêt en est remplie. Même si cette-fois, la bête en question est deux fois plus grosse que d'habitude, il peut y arriver.

L'ours s'arrête en voyant mon stupide petit frère, et il pousse des grognements de frustration ; ravi de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à être énervé ici. Au moins le combat pourra peut être me divertir un peu, même si il dure que quelques minutes. C'est déjà ça de gagné. Luffy recule, et son regard croise le mien.

\- ... Ace ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour v'nir m'aider... ?! C'est un ours !

\- J'croyais que tu voulais te débrouiller tout seul, j'me trompe ? réponds-je en tournant la tête, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre que je ne viendrai pas.

\- ... Fait chier... !

J'observe tout de même du coin de l'oeil pour ne rien rater, alors que Luffy s'élance vers l'animal qui pousse un long hurlement, comme pour signaler le début du combat. Le son de la barre de fer qui se cogne contre de la fourrure résonne dans la forêt, ainsi que les cris des deux combattants.  
Le soleil reflète sur les griffes de l'ours, et je sursaute en voyant que Luffy est dans les airs, et qu'il ne peut pas changer de direction.

Putain de merde... !

\- LUFFY !

Mon petit frère crie sur le coup de la douleur, alors qu'un bonne quantité de sang gicle de son corps. Je me lève en panique, et mon regard reste fixé sur Luffy. Il ne bouge plus, et je n'arrive pas à voir si il respire encore ou pas. L'angoisse se répand dans chacune de mes cellules, alors que je descends aussi vite que possible de l'arbre pour me précipiter vers le corps inerte de mon petit frère. L'ours est parti juste après le combat, en le croyant mort ; plus aucun intérêt à son goût. Je tombe à genoux à côté de Luffy, et un long soupire de soulagement sort malgré moi de ma bouche lorsque je constate qu'il respire toujours. Il est vivant.

\- Lu'... ! Réponds-moi... !

Ses yeux s'ouvrent doucement, alors que j'évalue les dégâts à toute vitesse.  
Le sang coule abondamment de la blessure située sur son torse, et il semble avoir des difficultés à respirer.

\- A-Ace... couine sa voix.

\- Ssch... j'suis là, Lu'... t'inquiète pas...

\- ... J'ai mal...

\- Je sais... je vais t'aider, t'en fais pas... !

Les larmes de douleur qui se forment aux coins de ses yeux me refont paniquer, alors que je cherche désespérément son putain de chapeau de paille, qui s'est envolé après que Luffy ait été touché par l'ours. Lui aussi est tâché de sang.

Du sang.  
Du sang _partout._

On a toujours eu toutes sortes de blessures, étant donné notre mode de vie, mais jamais on a saigné à ce point-là. C'est tellement effrayant de voir la quantité qui peut en sortir d'un si petit corps... Son tee-shirt en a changé de couleur, il est devenu entièrement rouge foncé.  
Les gémissements de Luffy me font revenir à la réalité, et je me fige en voyant son visage. Il est pâle. Horriblement pâle. Tout le contraire de la couleur pêche qu'il a habituellement. Et ça m'effraye beaucoup plus que je ne voudrais l'admettre.

Doucement, je redresse Luffy, et je pose son chapeau sur sa tête. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, mais ce truc en paille a un pouvoir apaisant sur lui. Quand il ne le porte pas, il panique, et est furieux au point de sangloter ; Sabo et moi avons vite compris que c'était pas amusant de le cacher juste pour voir notre petit frère s'énerver. Limite on paniquait aussi lorsque le chapeau disparaissait - Luffy est déjà chiant en temps normal, alors on allait pas en rajouter non plus.

\- ... Je... j'veux pas... mourir... chuchote sa voix.

\- Idiot... tu vas pas mourir... ! Suffit juste que... tu dois juste t'accrocher Lu', OK... ?

Il hoche difficilement la tête, alors que sa respiration devient hachée.  
S'il continue à perdre autant de sang... il va mourir. Et il en est hors de question, tout simplement. Jamais je le laisserai tomber. Hors de question que je perde un autre frère. J'ai beau le cacher comme je peux, mais la mort de Sabo m'a totalement anéanti. Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça ; je ne le supporterai pas.  
Luffy s'évanouit dans mes bras, alors que je noue une petit couverture qu'on a emmenée avec nous autour de son cou ; il va bientôt pleuvoir, et il faut pas qu'il attrape un rhum en plus. À ce stade, c'est ce qui pourrait l'achever.

\- Accroche-toi, Lu'. Me laisse pas tout seul... supplié-je en le mettant sur mon dos, et en calant ses genoux sur mes coudes.

Les minutes passent, et je continue de courir sous la pluie à en perdre haleine. L'adrénaline se répand en moi, alors que j'accélère encore et toujours plus. Chaque minute compte. C'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se vide entièrement. Et il en a déjà assez perdu comme ça.  
Le sang coule de sa blessure à une vitesse affolante, et il vient tâcher mon propre tee-shirt, me faisant encore plus paniquer. Encore un peu... j'y suis presque... courage Luffy.

Je redresse sa tête avec mon épaule pour lui jeter un petit coup d'œil, et mon cœur rate un battement lorsque je vois des gouttes de sang couler de son nez et de sa bouche. C'est vraiment mauvais signe ça...

\- PUTAIN DE MERDE ! hurlé-je

Si j'avais pas joué les cons... si j'étais descendu de cet arbre... si je l'avais aidé... si je l'avais pas laissé tout seul, il serait toujours en pleine forme, avec son grand sourire. Pas dans cet état. Tout est de _ma_ faute, j'ai tout foiré ; encore une fois.

Je suis nul...  
Tellement nul.

\- Luffy... meurt pas... j'ten prie...

L'envie de hurler de joie me démange lorsque je vois enfin la cabane de Dadan après ce qu'il me semble être une éternité. Maintenant reste à prier pour qu'il y ait quelqu'un. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils allaient en ville, aujourd'hui, ou une autre connerie du genre. Mais par pitié... au moins une personne, une seule. Je connais qu'une ou deux techniques médicales, que j'ai appris à force de trainer dehors, mais c'est loin d'être suffisant pour la blessure de Luffy. J'ai besoin d'aide, j'arriverai pas à le sauver tout seul, je suis trop nul pour ça. Sabo saurait quoi faire, lui, j'en suis sûr et certain. Ce qui me rappelle encore une fois à quel point je suis minable, et que Luffy mérite pas d'avoir une pourriture comme moi, avec le sang du diable dans les veines comme grand frère.

\- HEY ! Il y a quelqu'un dans le royaume de Dadan ?! Luffy est blessé, sauvez-le... !

La porte s'ouvre, et Magra me regarde avec des yeux interrogateurs.

\- Magra ! Soigne Luffy, j't'en prie !

\- Okay, rentre vite !

Les minutes passent, et je regarde Magra bander la blessure de Luffy, qui gémis de douleur à chaque mouvement. Jamais de ma vie je me suis senti aussi inutile... Mon petit frère a été blessé par ma faute, et je ne peux strictement rien faire pour aider, à part pleurer comme un lâche dans mon coin. J'ai bien cru que j'allais vomir, lorsque le tee-shirt de Luffy a été enlevé ; la blessure est immonde, et ça va laisser une cicatrice. Encore une fois, de ma faute. La première étant quand je l'ai abandonné avec Sabo aux mains de Porchemy pour pouvoir sauver notre argent, plutôt que lui, le gamin rayonnant, innocent et naïve. Il a maintenant des dizaines de petites cicatrices, sur le crâne. Elles ne sont plus trop visibles, mais elles sont toujours là. Quand il grandira, faudra juste regarder de très près pour les apercevoir, elles auront presque disparues. Mais à chaque fois qu'il me saute dessus pour un câlin forcé, je les vois. Et elles me rappellent que je suis qu'un gros connard, incapable de protéger qui que ce soit.

Mais celle-là... quatre traits imprégnés dans sa peau à tout jamais par ma faute. Peut être qu'il criera que ça fait "pirate", mais moi je n'y verrai que les conséquences de mes choix. Et je dis ça maintenant... mais il faut encore qu'il arrive à s'en sortir, et c'est loin d'être gagné.

\- Et bien... c'est pas rien cette blessure. S'il elle avait été un peu plus profonde, il n'aurait pas survécu au coup. C'est une chance que tu l'aies emmené si vite.

\- ...

\- D'habitude, vous combattiez tous les trois ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

\- ... C'est de ma faute. Je savais... que se battre seul n'était pas forcément une preuve de force. Je le savais...

\- ...

\- J'SUIS NUL ! J'SUIS QU'UN BON À RIEN... ! pleuré-je, en me cachant avec mes bras.

\- ... Ace.

\- ... Désolé, Luffy ! Désolé...

**.**

Deux jours.  
Deux putain de jours se sont écoulés depuis l'accident, et mon frère ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Il gigote et siffle de douleur de temps en temps, mais ça s'arrête là. J'ai qu'une envie, c'est qu'il rouvre ses yeux. Mais ça n'ai encore jamais arrivé depuis qu'il s'est évanoui dans mes bras. Et je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que ça n'arrivera peut être plus jamais.

La nuit dernière, il s'est soudainement mis à hurler dans son sommeil, en criant qu'il avait mal et qu'il ne voulait pas mourir. Je l'ai secoué pour essayer de le réveiller, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Magra lui a fait une injection de tranquillisant pour qu'il se calme, et depuis ce matin, rien de nouveau. Il bouge pas, et se contente de gémir parfois de douleur. Et moi... je peux rien faire. À part le regarder souffrir.

Je plonge de nouveau le chiffon dans la petite bassine d'eau, et je le place sur le front de Luffy pour tenter de baisser la fièvre qu'il a attrapé au cours des dernières heures. Il se crispe sous la fraicheur du tissu, puis se détend avant d'ouvrir les yeux lentement. Les miens s'écarquillent, alors que nos regards se croisent. La joie m'envahit, et mon sourire prend la moitié de mon visage.

\- Luffy !

Il n'a pas le temps de répondre, que je l'enlace avec force. Après quelques secondes, il répond à mon étreinte en enfouissant son nez dans mon cou pour inspirer mon odeur. D'habitude je peste quand il me fait des câlins, mais là j'en ai vraiment besoin. Plus que tout au monde. J'ai besoin de savoir que mon petit frère est toujours là, avec moi, et qu'il ne partira plus jamais.

\- Luffy j'ai... je... je suis désolé. Tellement désolé... c-c'est de ma faute... je t'ai laissé tout seul... et t'as failli mourir, par ma faute. Alors j't'en supplie... excuse-moi, Luffy...

Un long silence règne dans la pièce, alors que je continue de sangloter en serrant mon frère contre moi. Après un moment, il me repousse gentillement, et plante ses yeux fatigués dans les miens, avant de me faire son sourire légendaire qui a le don de réchauffer tous les cœurs.

\- Idiot... évidement que j'te pardonne... !

Et encore une fois, sans pouvoir me contrôler, je fonds en larme. Un bon mélange de tristesse, de soulagement, et de joie.  
Faiblement, il m'ouvre les bras, et je rampe vers lui pour poser mon front contre son torse dans une demande silencieuse. La seconde d'après, ses bras se referment autour de moi, et je sens des larmes tomber sur ma nuque.

\- ... Mais me laisse plus jamais tout seul... pleure-t-il. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir...

\- Plus jamais, promis. Hors de question que ça arrive de nouveau... !

Non, plus jamais. Il compte sur moi, alors c'est mon devoir de faire de mon mieux pour m'occuper de lui. Je dois le protéger de tous les dangers, coûte que coûte. Même si je dois le payer de ma vie, je m'en contrefiche. Du moment qu'il vive, et qu'il réalise son rêve. C'est le plus important à mes yeux.  
Doucement, je le rallonge sur le futon, et plante un doux baiser sur son front, alors qu'il s'endort petit à petit. Nos regards s'accrochent, et il me fait de nouveau son sourire auquel j'y réponds.

\- Je t'aime, me chuchote sa voix alors qu'il rejoint le pays des rêves.

\- Je t'aime, mon petit frère.


End file.
